


du hast

by poppyharris



Series: columbine: poppy x dylan [6]
Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Crying, F/M, Wedding Day, i really need to do some homework, oh well, sorry this isn’t gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: it’s poppy and kevin’s wedding day, but still the ghost of columbine haunts everyone.





	du hast

**Author's Note:**

> it turns out i massively suck at writing long form fics, so i might do a polaroid style series

“doesn’t she look lovely?” sue asked, sipping on the glass of champagne.

byron nodded a little, gripping his pint of beer as he watched the bride giggle at something brooks was saying. nearly all of poppy’s guests were from columbine and littleton, apart from three or four that were clearly vegas-related, judging by their bored expressions.

poppy was the centre of attention, as always, sometimes giggling, sometimes looking forlorn. byron noticed how beth nimmo hasn’t been invited. “why isn’t beth here, mom?”

sue thought for a moment, before letting out a short sigh. “beth is convinced that it wasn’t an accident rachel died first, and that poppy had an argument with her on the 19th. she thinks poppy knew exactly what was going to happen the day after, and asked dylan to kill rachel.”

byron mused this over for a second, before his face set into a deep grimace. “but eric killed rachel.”

”exactly. now look happy, kevin’s coming,” sue turned to the side, putting her glass down on the table behind her, before smiling at the tall man approaching them. “kevin! beautiful ceremony, you both look wonderful.”

kevin smiled, a little bashfully. “i’m not used to the limelight as much as poppy, so i’ve been searching for friendly faces.”

byron’s smile dropped, before returning, albeit a little weaker than before. dylan had said almost the exact same thing just before prom. what was it with poppy and having everyone just gravitate towards her?

”ah, we’re employing the same principle. poppy’s managing to keep everyone mostly in the middle, if they want to talk to us, they can come over,” sue nodded, a genuine smile on her face. 

kevin looked over his shoulder at his new bride, his previous smile becoming even bigger as she rolled her eyes at him, before going back to laughing at something someone said.

byron looked at the pair, a little envious. he’d always known that poppy wouldn’t be able to date... properly. it was a hard label to remove, being the girlfriend of a school shooter. but byron couldn’t help the little feeling in his chest that said he should be in kevin’s place. poppy should’ve been poppy klebold, not poppy harris. 

but maybe that’s what she needed. to break from the klebold name, and make a new one for herself. 

“you okay, byron?” 

kevin didn’t have the same accent as his brother. military families were fucking weird. 

“yeah, sorry. it’s all just a bit emotional.”

sue gave her son a look, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking about. 

“alright, well, i’m gonna go grab something from the buffet, okay?” kevin smiled at the two, before walking in the direction of the tables overladen with food.

“you don’t think they’re too young, do you?” byron looked down, running his thumb over the rim of the glass.

“it’s been seven years, sweetheart. five since they started dating. poppy’s not the type to make bad decisions with her love life,” sue watched as poppy finally wrestled herself out of the circle surrounding her, insisting on being left alone for five minutes.

”talk of the devil,” byron mumbled, watching as the bride made her way over to them.

”byron, sue! i’m so glad you came!” poppy enveloped the two of them in a hug, her eyes becoming glassy.

if there was one thing sue could guarantee, for the rest of her life, it was that poppy would always be there. thick and thin, sunshine through rain. she’d privately disclosed to sue that the only reason she was staying in littleton was for the klebolds.

no one had said it, yet. almost like whispering the words “columbine” would cause the room to explode. 

but the scars were visible, in every aspect of the wedding, not just on the survivors’ arms.

poppy’s hair was pinned into place with columbine flower pins. kevin’s shirt was a deep shade of purple, instead of white. the cake had no figures on top, simply a poppy flower, a columbine flower and kevin’s favourite, a sunflower. 

the paralysed victims were pushed in wheelchairs, their carers feeding them as best as they could. dave sanders’ wife was chatting away to evan todd, who was extremely jumpy.

lance kirklin was eating a slice of cake in a corner with mark taylor, both of them silent and stony faced.

and then poppy, in the centre of it all, the tally scars on her arm unhidden, but her smile the brightest in the room.

columbine was here, but wasn’t welcomed in. by trying to divide them, dylan and eric had only served to bring them all closer together.

byron thought for a moment, thinking about his brother. the tall figure of kevin searching for a cress sandwich could’ve easily been dylan. classmates, not full of holes, would’ve been gathered around the arch as they gave their vows. eric could’ve told everyone about the time dylan and poppy were caught making out in the av room, instead of mr deangelis talking about how he’d had the pleasure of teaching both poppy and kevin. it would’ve been a jewish wedding, instead of a non-religious one. 

it could’ve been better. 

but byron supposed dylan would be happy with all this pomp and ceremony, as long as poppy was happy.

with a sigh, sue wrapped her arms around poppy, bringing her into a tight embrace. apparently poppy had been talking the whole time, and byron had been too busy to notice her starting to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> someone euthanise me  
song: du hast - ramnstein


End file.
